lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ethan Hunt
Ethan Hunt is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71248 Level Pack for the Mission: Impossible franchise. Background Ethan Matthew Hunt (born August 18, 1964) is a senior field operations agent for the IMF, an elite, top-secret espionage and covert operations agency that handles dangerous and highly sensitive international missions that have been deemed "impossible". 'Mission: Impossible' Ethan Hunt was a member of Jim Phelps' IMF team. In Prague in 1996, he and his fellow operatives were tasked with the job of photographing and apprehending Golitsyn, as well as preventing him from selling the Non-official cover (NOC) list - a comprehensive list of all covert agents in Eastern Europe. Ethan's role in the plan was to remain in character as a Senator, and wait for Sarah Davies to guide him through the building and reach restricted areas. The mission went inextricably wrong, resulting in the deaths of the team, leaving Ethan to believe that he was the sole survivor. Fleeing the scene, Ethan met with Eugene Kittridge, the CIA-based director of the IMF, at a café. Ethan, very much in shock, was disturbed to learn from Kittridge that a mole, codenamed Job, had infiltrated IMF, and that the Prague operation was meant to ferret Job out by allowing the mole to acquire the NOC list and attempt to sell it to "Max", an illegal arms dealer known for corrupting IMF agents. The NOC list in Prague was fake, the real list being held in CIA headquarters in Virginia. With Ethan the sole survivor, the CIA believed he was the mole. Ethan realises this, and mounted a daring escape from the café, fleeing into Prague. Ethan returned to the IMF safe house, where he discovered fellow IMF agent Claire Phelps, Phelps's wife, actually survived the mission. Ethan began a correspondence with "Max" (a woman), explaining that the NOC list was a fake and offering to deliver the real NOC list in exchange for the identity of the mole. Max agreed to the deal and offered Ethan a cash advance, which Ethan used to assemble a team of disavowed former IMF agents, including computer expert Luther Stickell and pilot Franz Krieger. The new team infiltrated the heavily fortified headquarters of the CIA in Langley and successfully stole a copy of the full NOC list before escaping to a safe house in London. Once there, Ethan discovered that his uncle and mother had been falsely arrested for drug trafficking in an attempt to lure him out. This infuriated Hunt, and he contacted Kittridge, who offered to drop the false charges the moment Ethan surrendered to authorities. Ethan hung up, after allowing Kittridge to trace him to the London area, turned around and walked right into Jim Phelps. Phelps, presumed dead in the Prague operation, revealed that Kittridge was the mole and was tying up loose ends by trying to apprehend Ethan. Ethan reflected on this, while in reality piecing together the clues he discovered leading up to his operation and realised that Phelps was the mole. Ethan pretended to accept the story while being uncertain about Claire's place in the conspiracy. The next day, Max and Ethan arranged to meet aboard the TGV en route to Paris, with Claire and Luther aboard to provide backup. Kittridge was also aboard, having recently arrived in London and received tickets for the TGV and a video watch from Ethan. In the train, Ethan delivered the supposed NOC list to Max, who directed him to the luggage compartment to find his money, and Job. Max then attempted to transmit the NOC list to a server, an operation hindered by Luther, who activated a jamming device to prevent the upload. Claire, observing Kittridge's presence aboard the train, vacated her seat and met with Phelps in the luggage car, confirming her part in the conspiracy. A silent "Phelps" slowly peeled away his mask, revealing himself as Ethan. Suddenly, the real Phelps appeared, armed and demanding the NOC list money. Ethan surrendered it before pulling out a pair of glasses. He slid them over his eyes, activating the camera inside and transmitting Phelps's image to Kittridge, proving beyond a doubt that Phelps was still alive. Phelps, now revealed as the traitor, shot and killed Claire in anger when she spoke against killing Ethan. He then beat Ethan down before escaping to the roof of the train, where Krieger, also a traitor, waited to extract him with a helicopter. Ethan recovered and followed Phelps, impeded his efforts to escape and tethered Krieger's helicopter to the train as it headed into the Channel Tunnel. With the helicopter now following the train inside the tunnel. The two fought atop the wind-swept train before Phelps disconnected the helicopter from the train and attempted to escape. Ethan followed, leaped onto the helicopter's landing skids and attached explosive gum to the windshield. The ensuing explosion killed Phelps and Krieger, with Ethan narrowly escaping. Kittridge, now in possession of the NOC list and Max's true identity, dropped his investigation against Ethan and reinstated Luther as an IMF agent. A little while later, as Ethan was on a plane flying home, a flight attendant approached him and through a coded phrase asked if he's ready for another mission; because of his actions during the crisis, Ethan was promoted to the position of team leader. After being given the new cover legend of a traffic engineer who studies traffic patterns for the Virginia Department of Transportation, he officially became a "senior field operations agent." Since then, Ethan Hunt has become the Impossible Mission Force's premier field agent. Dimensions Crisis TBA Abilities * Acrobatics * Target (Silenced Pistol) * Technology * Fuse Box * Climb (Magno Gloves) * Drone (Mini Helicopter) * Grapple (Grappling Hook) * Silver LEGO Blowup (Exploding Chewing Gum) * Stealth * Scan Disguise (Binoculars) * Underwater Swimming * X-Ray Vision (Binoculars) Quotes Trivia * He is portrayed by Tom Cruise in the Mission: Impossible films. Archive Audio will be used when Ethan is speaking but However, Tom Cruise personally approved all lines of dialogue used for his character. * It is possible for Ethan to disguise as other characters outside the Mission: Impossible level, even other playable characters on the Toy Pad, an example given in an E3 walkthrough was Lumpy Space Princess. It's still unknown if he can use their abilities while under disguise. Gallery Category:Characters Category:2016 Category:Mission Impossible Category:Mission Impossible Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters with Dual-Sided Heads Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Film Characters Category:Wave 6 Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:X-Ray Vision Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Grapple Ability Category:Technology Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:Target Ability Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability Category:Drone Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Keys Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Acrobatics Ability Category:Scan Disguise Ability Category:Climb Ability Category:Fuse Box Ability